Distraction
by karmafalling
Summary: All Remus is trying to do is spend a little time reading and relaxing. However, it seems his boyfriend has other plans. Wolfstar. Drabble.


**Hi yes so I'm back and I haven't written fanfic in forever because I did NaNoWriMo in November and it took a lot out of me so**

**And I haven't really written Wolfstar before but whatever enjoy my crappy writing okay have fun bye**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, man.  
**

* * *

"You're supposed to _love _me."

"I'm _reading_."

"Yes, well I'm _bored_."

"That's not really _my _problem, Sirius," Remus sighed, not looking up from his book. Sirius groaned in response from where he was sprawled on the couch next to Remus. He got up, huffing a little, before throwing himself back down, this time so that his head was resting in Remus' lap, though it was on top of the book Remus had been immersed in.

"Hullo," the black-haired boy grinned up at his boyfriend, looking triumphant as the brunette glared down at him.

"_Move_, Sirius," Remus snapped, pulling his book out from under Sirius' head when the other boy didn't respond, and moved to the end of the couch, curling up with his book and studiously ignoring his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Sirius cried, sounding indignant. He stretched his neck out, pushing his head into the couch to get a look at where Remus was now seated. "Like I said, you're supposed to _love_ me," he informed the brunette, sounding petulant.

"Are you _trying _to make sure I never get anything done?" Remus asked with a sigh, finally glancing up at his boyfriend and taking his attention off the book for several moments.

"Why? Am I _distracting_ you?" Sirius smirked at the brunette, who merely adjusted his glasses and went back to his book, once again ignoring the other boy. "_Remus_," he whined, trying to get his boyfriend's attention again.

"Don't you have studying to do or something?" the brunette huffed, not looking up from his book.

Sirius fixed him with a look that Remus didn't see before saying, "Really, Rem, it's like you don't know me at all."

That made Remus smile a bit, though he tried to hide it. "What about James?" he persisted, still reading. "Can't you go bother _him_?" the brunette suggested, turning a page.

"_Please,_" Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms and pouting a bit. "He's too busy mooning over _Evans_," he practically whined, making Remus roll his eyes fondly.

"Fine," he sighed, putting a marker in his book before closing it and setting it down on the table, finally giving Sirius his attention.

"Really?" the black-haired boy asked, sitting straight up and looking overly excited. "You _do_ love me," he accused, slipping an arm around Remus' waist before pushing him so that his back was against the couch and Sirius was on top of him.

"Not what I meant, Sirius," Remus attempted to frown at his boyfriend, but his lips turned up into a smile despite his efforts.

"Mmm, sure," Sirius murmured, leaning down to attach his lips to Remus', frowning when the boy in question chuckled slightly and pushed him off, sitting up. "Hey!" he cried sadly, looking crestfallen.

"We're in the common room," Remus reminded him, sounding casual though his cheeks were red.

Sirius glanced around quickly, scanning the room for anyone else. "There's nobody in here," he argued back, once he'd confirmed that he was right.

"Yes, but someone could walk in at any second," Remus returned, blushing more as the conversation continued.

Sirius sighed dramatically, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling him roughly up to the room he shared with James, pushing him on the bed as soon as the door had been closed.

"I love you, Rem."

"I _know_, Sirius."

"Do _you _love _me_?"

"Of course I do."

"Care to show me _how much_?"

"…."

"…."

"_Merlin_, you're an idiot."

"I love you?"

* * *

**Wow so that happened ack**

**Basically I'm hoping to get some more drabbles up soon, since I have a whole bunch of pairings that I really want to write  
**

**Yes, so you should review because that sort of thing makes me smile, okay?  
**

**Thanks for reading, anyway! :)  
**


End file.
